In general, a vehicle is classified into a frame type vehicle and a monocoque type vehicle.
A frame type of vehicle is provided with a frame as a basic chassis and allows saving cost by expansion of modularization and ride performance by isolating vibration due to the frame and a bush of a car body, whereas a monocoque type of vehicle has a low floor, such that it is possible to reduce the height of the vehicle from the ground level, improve roll performance, and develop stylish vehicles.
By applying the characteristics of the frame type and monocoque type as described above to a vehicle, that is, when a frame is applied to a vehicle that is designed for the monocoque type, it is possible to simultaneously obtain the advantages of a frame type of vehicle and a monocoque type of vehicle as well.
However, when a frame is applied to a vehicle, the frame cannot be applied to the vehicle only by reducing the size to fit the vehicle. Similarly, members of a passenger frame are disposed under a floor, such as the above frame, such that the height from the ground level is increased. As a result, the increase in height from the ground level does not meet requirement for monocoque type vehicles.
Accordingly, a design that does not cause increase in height from the ground level due to the frame in a vehicle equipped with a passenger frame should be preferentially considered in order to improve comfort by reducing the height from the ground level, such as a monocoque type vehicle, and make the vehicle stylish.
The information disclosed in this Background level of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background level of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.